Vehicle headlamps provided with a light-emitting element array constituted by a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements configured to enable the array to irradiate respective individual sideways-split irradiation regions above the horizon are known. With such vehicle headlamps, the position of vehicles running ahead and of pedestrians is detected and the light-emitting element array is controlled so as not to irradiate the individual irradiation region that corresponds to the detected position, to enable realizing an adaptive driving beam (ADB) that keeps glare off the drivers of vehicles running ahead and off pedestrians. Also, vehicle headlamps that by comprising a light-emitting element array enabled for irradiating individual irradiation regions in a lattice form in which a region above the horizon is split not only sideways but also up and down into a plurality of tiers are configured to form a light-distribution pattern having an up-and-down oriented cutoff line (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP2009-179121